Conventionally, an agrochemical formulation comprising fenpyrazamine has been known as an agricultural fungicide, and for example, a granular agrochemical composition and aqueous suspension agrochemical composition comprising fenpyrazamine and lignin sulfonate are practically used (for example, see JP-A-2006-249067 and JP-A-2010-189354).
The formulation sometimes may emit an odor, for example, during storage or transportation under a high temperature, and the like. In most cases in which odor is emitted, they do not involve quality degradation causing a practical problem such as decomposition of agrochemical active ingredient. However, the odor may be recognized as an unpleasant odor, depending on the user and the use situation, thus it is desired to suppress the emission of odor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fenpyrazamine-containing aqueous suspension agrochemical composition which has no problem of emission of odor and also has excellent storage stability.